Dance to stardom
by secretwritergirl
Summary: Charlie thinks that after she fails her exam she will go no where as a dancer, but when she meets four certain people her life turns around...
1. Audition

**Hi Guys this is my first Big time rush story so it will probably be totaly terrible so please reveiw if you think its good otherwise i wont carry on R&R ENJOY**

* * *

I looked in the mirror knowing that this is _the _most important day of my life.

I pulled my long, brown hair into a ponytail. Opening my drawer I grabbed my legwarmers and pulled over my small feet, pointing them. _Good feet, naughty feet, good feet, naughty feet. _ That was the first thing my ballet teacher taught me when I was younger. Since then I took up lots of other types of dance and found that point isn't the only good foot, we use flex a lot now. And today I'm putting all my dance knowledge into this _final _exam and I know if I fail my whole career is down the drain.

"Charlie" I could hear my mum calling me from downstairs, I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs shouting good bye to my brother Archie.

"Bye _looser_" he said with his finger up his nose. Delightful. I ruffled his hair running out of the door, ignoring the scowl he threw at me.

I walked into the warm up room and my mum kissed me good luck. I put my foot on the bar and stretched waiting for my number to be called out. Damn all the girls here are so…fake. They have bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, stick thin arms and legs and are wearing the shortest revealing shorts and crop tops, it's gross. Of course there are the ballet dancers dotted around, all prim and proper in their fancy tutus. Everyone's so prototyped, they can't be normal dancers, they're either this or that.

"Charlotte Green number 364 you're up next" well that's me, I pulled my ballet shoes on and walked into the big hall, the man nodded at me as I walked through "good luck" he whispered. I was too nervous to reply, I mean I've done things like this before but… this is big. Three judges sat at the table at the front. The curtains had been drawn shut so we couldn't see ourselves in the mirror; it was too much of a distraction. I smiled shakily "charlotte green" I said. One of the ladies nodded "right, you may begin" I looked over to the stereo guy and the speakers burst out sound. 'Swan Lake' started up and suddenly I was lost in the music, half way through the song it merged into the black eyed peas 'boom boom pow'. Everything was going great until…

My ankle gave way, before I knew it I was on the floor. I heard titters from the other room; the judges looked at me in pity. My eyes were filling with tears. I was just about to burst into tears before a burst of energy ran towards me, before I knew it I was up and standing.

"Oh my god you were awesome, it was like la de da de doodley oodly then it was all shoom bam bleh blah blee it was EPIC!" There was a boy of about 16 standing in front of me. He was funny and did the actions of ballet and hip hop to his 'music'. I was sure I recognised him from somewhere but I wasn't sure where… "What's your name...?" Suddenly a load of squeals came from the other room

"BIG TIME RUSH"

"Oh MY GOD CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS"

"MARRY ME…"

Ok who are these guys? Three other boys pushed through the crowed of screaming girls, ok small gathering of slightly squealing girls. Half of them looked as confused as I am. Well the ballet girls looked like they were too posh to break and the rest were either too 'cool' to care or screaming. The tallest one with long brown hair spoke first "hi were big time rush"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! R&R xx**


	2. Were big time rush

**Hi sorry i took so much to update, but i finally have so i hope you enjoy!xx **

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Big time rush**

* * *

Charlie POV

"Um not to be rude but… um who are big time rush…" big time rush, big time ruussshhh, _big time rush!_ The band, "oh your big time rush!" the boys just looked at each other smirking

"Well DUH" said the tall feminine one sarcastically, _god self-centred much?!_ I can't stand people like that"who is this anyway Carlos?" he said to the small friendly one who was obviously called Carlos, he smiled "This is Charlie, she's having a dance exam" just then one of the judges stood up.

"She is supposed to be doing a dance exam" she said to him sternly, she turned to me "Miss Charlotte; would you care to explain to me who these obnoxious boys are and _what _they're doing here?" Uh-oh

"Um I'm not quite sure miss, sorry ma'am" I whispered, making the judges angry isn't a good idea. Big blond and eyebrows stepped forward "were big time rush, I'm Kendall, this is James, this is Logan and this is Carlos. We're touring London and we just stopped here for a toilet break" he said shooting a glare at Carlos "Any who, we decided to stop here and Charlie, Is a great dancer" I kinda blushed at this point; I'm not great at taking compliments.

"Well it's great you think she's a 'great' dancer, but we will never find out if she doesn't dance. Now if you please excuse us we have an exam to do, just because you're in a boy band…" She trailed of, looking into the distance. We turned our heads to see where she was looking. Two people had walked in, a big fat man in really unfashionable clothes arguing with a lady, who by the way, seemed to be winning. Just before anyone could say anything a squeal came from the judging panel. The once uptight, no nonsense judge was now practically lying on the table "it's, it's GUSTAVO ROQUE!"

"WHAT!" I turned around to see four boys standing there with their mouths wide open; I turned to the two other people who looked equally surprised I'm guessing the man was Gustavo, he was looking _very _smug. He stepped forwards,

"That's right, _I'm _the one and only amazing Gustavo Roque, would you like an autograph" he asked, god he's worse than the tall pretty one… um James? The Lady Squealed and ran over like a school girl nodding, but the four boys laughed

"You want _Gustavo's _autograph!?" James snorted

"Yeah from _Gustavo Roque? _The man who didn't get a single for a _girlenium _until we showed up" added Kendall

"YEAH" put in Carlos, who obviously didn't know what to say. The only one who didn't say anything was the one with the spikey hair who seemed kinda shy. Gustavo ignored these comments and carried on with the autograph signings. The lady who was with Gustavo walked up to the panel producing a cheque,

"For the interruption" she said slapping on the desk before walking over to me, "hi I'm Kelly" she started "sorry for the interruption, you were doing great" she smiled. I wasn't doing great, I was doing terrible "Anyway you're a great dancer, incredibly talented and we need a new back up dancer"

"oh-oh-oh" she was interrupted by a very excited Carlos "_you_ should come to the palm woods and be our backup dancer" he shouted jumping up and down. The boys groaned,

"DUH, idiot"

"Well done dumbass"

"_CARLOS!_"

Kelly looked at me "well" the boys all crowded in, I suddenly felt very claustrophobic "will you?"

* * *

**ooh will she? wont she? who knows? hey i have a question, should she date, if so who?**


	3. texts

**Hi its my third chapter! YAY! i hope its not to complecated and confusing, if it is tell me!its pretty much just a text convo between 2 certain peeps xxx R&R**

* * *

I love my room. I love my Red and white checked curtains. I love my cherry bed sheets and my big white bed. I love the blue doll house in the corner; the red laptop on the white desk; the dance mural on the wall. I painted it. I love art almost as much as I love dancing; in fact I took it for my GCSE. This is the toughest decision of my life. My window sill has millions of dancing awards, gold little ballerinas dancing elegantly. Certificates for youngest dancer, most interesting dance, best break-dancer, most flexible… every type you could get. If I was younger I would have grabbed this opportunity and gone for it. I didn't win all these awards for no reason. But I'm not younger. Looking around my room I realise just how much I'm going to miss it. If I go. I've never been good with changes, I cried for days when I moved school. I cried for hours when I painted my room a different colour.

_**Bzzz Bzzz **_How do you change the ringtone on this thing? It's so boring! Oh it's only a text; I make a grab for my phone and pick it up. "Carlos? How did _he _get my number? Stalker much!"

**Are you coming to PALMWOODS?! PLEASE SAY YES! – Carlos**

I don't know!? It's a tough decision! I bet they didn't have to do it when they went to the palm woods, _they _didn't have to leave their family and friends.

**I don't know it's a hard desison! – Me**

Seconds later he replied. Wow he's a fast typer,

**No its not, stay in a tiny apartment or BE FAMOUS! – Carlos**

My apartment is NOT tiny! It's only me my mum and brother; we don't need a massive house

**But I have lots of friends here and I'll miss my family, besides I have college – Me**

**There's a scool at the palm woods and we have lots of friends, Camille Katie Jo Katie Tyler AND US! And u'll luv mama knight- Carlos**

Wow so many friends, I start typing when he sends another text

**AND the JENNIFERS 3 – Carlos**

Who are the _Jennifers?_ Whoever they are Carlos seems to like them

**Ok then? Um I don't know, I've never been to America before- Me**

**Well it's something new! I thought u wanted to be a dancer- Carlos**

I do! Why wouldn't I?

**I do! – Me**

Seconds later he replied

**Well we wanted to be singers and we went to the palm woods and now were FAMOUS! Don't you want that to happen? - Carlos**

But it might not. There aren't many backup dancers who have become famous dancers.

**I'll think about it- Me**

**You think too much! Don't think just do! That's what I do… - Carlos**

He's right. I do think too much. But what if I don't think and just do and then don't become famous and I'm in the palm woods away from my friends and family and I get homesick and they have to look after me and it ruins their career and then they get annoyed and hate me and leave me there!

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ pLZ PLZ PLZ plzplzplzplzplzplzplz pleaaaaaassssseeeee come! Will u? – Carlos**

**Soz can't talk I have some suitcases to pack- Me**

* * *

**Thnx 4 reading! Now time 4 the reveiwing! YAAY i'll try and update soon lurve from mee xxx**


	4. Decision

**Hi! yay i have my fourth chapter, i've kinda introduced charlie's family a bit, well enjoy!**

* * *

"MUM, MUUUUM, MUUUUUUUUUM" god sakes! Parents these days, they're so lazy and _they _complain that _we _don't do enough. Mum appeared in the kitchen door way making cake (?) with my brother attached to her leg, looking _very _aggravated,

"What do _you _want, poo brain?" My brother started, little kids are so rude!

"ARCHIE!" mum snapped at him pushing him into the kitchen, she turned and looked at me "do you _have _to be so loud? I'm just across the hall to you!" she said placing the bowl of mixture on the counter, raising her eyebrows. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes,

"I've made my decision, "I open my eyes, gulping "I'll go to the palm woods" all of a sudden, mum turned from bossy, strict, no-nonsense-gets-past-me mum to screaming, excited, _fun _mum. Now were both arm in arm jumping around the room screaming, mums long brown pony tail flying everywhere and her floury hands getting all over my sleeves, both of us receiving weird looks from Archie.

"What are you doing dumbums?" he asked scratching his head. Mum knelt down to his height, "your sister's going to be a famous dancer!" she said excitedly. Arch frowned and wiped his nose with his arm,

"Well can she be famous somewhere else cuz if being famous means doin' this every day then it's gonna get annoying" mum smiled,

"Yes Arch, Charlie's going to fly in an aeroplane _all _the way to _America!_" **(A/N: I realise the way I wrote it, it appears kind of sarcastic, but she's just talking to a little kid)**

"What across the ocean?" he asked

Mum nodded "yes"

"So, _really _far away?"

"Yes"

"Like a million miles?"

"Not quite a _million" _mum said

"but _really _far, not in this house" he said, making sure he was correct

Mum nodded and his serious face cracked into a grin. Now it's _his _turn to jump around screaming "IM GONNA GET YOUR ROOOOOM" and he ran out of the room smiling and whooping. Mum stood up and picked up the mixing bowl, but her hands were shaking. Oh no what's wrong? I look at her face, her bottom lip is quivering and her eyes are glazy, she looks like she's gonna cry.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. She wiped her eye, "I – we- it's just we've never been way from each other for long and now- well you're moving to America and you're not gonna be here" all of a sudden she burst into tears. It's true, we've always been there for each other, when dad left we only had each other for company and she always looked after me and vice versa. Before I knew it we had both gone from the happiest of happy to the saddest of sad. Talk about a drastic change.

That night we both slept in mum's bed. We went to bed early, because the next day I was being whisked away to the palm woods, to fulfil my dreams of becoming a dancer.

* * *

**Cheesy? I know, but who doesnt love a bit of cheese? and i couldnt come up with anything else! Anyways r&R, Secretwritergirl OUT!**


	5. Moody cab driver

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me sooo looonggg to update, i had writers block, a bad case of it... and i didnt know what to do next... BUT I DO NOW!**

**thnx every one for your reveiws!**

* * *

I watched as the last of my bags were hauled into the taxi, the cab driver looked _slightly _annoyed, "is that all _ma'am_" he sneered lumbering over to us. I looked up to my mum and she nodded tears swelling in her eyes. I looked over to the grumpy cab driver,

"Yeah" I nodded slightly choking up "I'm ready"

He smiled sarcastically "_great, _come on then I don't have all day" something told me this was going to be a _long _hour and a half.

* * *

I stepped out of the Cab and looked up at the massive airport. I looked back at the cab driver sheepishly, lifting my bags out of the boot, hoping that he wouldn't have to carry them to the terminal. He just snarled and dragged the bags into the waiting room. Just as I thought he was gonna erupt I felt a pair of arms around me, Carlos was jumping up and down excitedly,

"Yay you came, we thought you'd never make it why'd you take so loonngg?" I laughed, overwhelmed by his enthusiasm

"Um, I, well…"

"Let the girl breathe" Kendall said walking up beside us with one of my suitcases. Him and the other two had taken them from the angry driver and were now hauling them onto a trolley thing.

"How long till our plane gets here?" I asked catching my breath and James laughed

"It's right _there _stupid" he said gesturing outside the massive window and I felt my jaw drop,

"Whoa you have a _private Jet!?_ That is SICK!" well it is! It's awesome; I looked back at the boys who were smiling at my surprised face

"Yup" smiled Carlos "awesome isn't it"

"Yeah, it's sooo cool!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kendall asked "TO LA!"

This plane is awesome, like epic! It has TVs, food, games and, Oh my god, the chairs have massaging machines installed in them! So _this _is what it's like to be famous! As I sat down I realised how tired I was, its only 12 o'clock but I hardly slept a wink last night. I looked over at the boys who nodded,

"yeah you can sleep, we don't mind" reassured Kendall. I closed my eyes this-is going-to be-AWSOME!

* * *

**YAY! R&R sorry it was so shoooorrrrrt next time i hope it will be looonnnggggeeeeerrrrr, hoped you liked it!**


	6. NOTE

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry its taking sooo long to update the next chapter... I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! I have a little bit of writers block so any ideas are welcom ^_^ And also i think the story's dragging on a little bit and is probbably getting kinda boring sorry. Thats probably about it... Yer so i hope you guys like it so far! Please give me some ideas THANKS!xx**


End file.
